An Eye For An Eye
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: ...Makes the whole world blind. Amy thought she hated Madame Kovarian. She also thought that she'd gotten even. Now she finds out she hasn't. And it hurts. Slight spoilers for Asylum of the Daleks! Please read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

**This is something small that's been in my head since the Asylum of the Daleks, but I only just got time to actually write it xx Please read and review xx**

Amelia Jessica Pond-Williams thought that Madame Kovarian deserved what she got and got exactly what she deserved. Not many disagreed. Madame Kovarian was a foul, evil woman who kidnapped children and raised them to march to her fife like puppets on strings. Amy had also thought that she'd gotten even with Madame Kovarian – in the alternate timeline where _her_ grownup Melody had married the Doctor. Madame Kovarian had screamed then and Amy was ashamed to say she'd enjoyed the pain of the woman who had stolen her child from her and her childhood with it.

But Amy had thought that they were even. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth (only the eye's in the alternate timeline were much more literal).

It took a year months after Demon's Run to figure out what had happened. She'd started to suspect, but it was another four months before she knew for certain. She couldn't have children. Not anymore.

Her husband wanted kids almost more than anything in the world. Rory had wanted kids since he was one – always mothering Amy and Mels, looking after them if they were injured (though Amy supposed that was his nursing instincts kicking in) and making sure that they'd all eaten and slept and were happy. She couldn't give him that. She could give him that the first time and she couldn't give it him again.

Her daughter, Melody, had been stolen as a child – a baby – and grown up brainwashed to kill the man who would later become her husband.

_That_ was Madame Kovarian's fault.

And now Kovarian had taken away the chance of her ever becoming a mother again.

She _loathed_ her for that.

And she realised that she hadn't gotten even after all.

To have gotten even Amy would've had to rip what Kovarian had of a heart out of her chest and dance on it.

That's what it felt like when she realised she'd have to let Rory go.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't give Rory the one thing he'd always wanted, not again. Their daughter, their beautiful Melody, had been taken, barely more than hours old and raised by a psychopath. They'd been well into their twenties before they'd even learnt who she was.

She was their daughter, but she hadn't been raised by them.

They had missed her first steps, her first words, her first day at school. Every first.

They had barely known their daughter at all.

And now, due to Madame Kovarian, she couldn't have any more.

Children had always been Rory's dream, ever since they'd been children themselves, playing with their daughter who was the same age as they were (and that never stopped getting weird).

And she was bitter about the fact that they couldn't have one.

The fights started, over small things at first; who put the DVD back in the wrong case, who forgot to take the plug out the sink, who left the sweet wrappers in the car. But within three months they were shouting about their careers and their income and the house and everything else beside.

Everything but children.

Neither of them liked to remember the mess that had been made of Melody and Amy didn't even want to open that can of worms.

Not like this.

She couldn't hold Rory back with her selfishness and her guilt and her pride for what she did to Madame Kovarian.

He was worth more than that, she'd always known that.

Rory deserves more than someone willing to sink to Kovarian's level to get even, not like her. He needs someone who can give him what he wants, give him children.

All Amy can do is love him and let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory had never seen Amy like this. Sure they have been arguing more than usual, about little things, tedious things, but after everything they'd been through together surely something small like leaving a sweet wrapper in the car and putting Miss Congeniality back into Miss Congeniality 2's DVD case won't matter all that much.

Apparently it does - or at least to Amy.

She seems beyond upset, almost distraught, for reasons that Rory, for once, cannot figure out. It is unnerving to realise that he cannot figure her out anymore.

She is different.

And so is he.

Their experiences have hardened them, made them different people, people he isn't always sure that he wants them to be. But none the less they are.

He is harder, braver, more protective. He has learnt patience at her side for the last two thousand years.

She is less naive, more compassionate, more caring. And at the same time more ruthless, just as when she'd killed Madame Kovarian in the alternate timeline.

Ultimately it came down to her, Madame Kovarian who had stolen their child. Melody was at the heart of this, and at the centre of their hearts as well, the child he'd always wanted taken and raised by some twisted woman who wanted to use her as a weapon.

It was all Kovarian's fault.

So when Amy had killed her Rory couldn't blame her. In fact he'd wanted to do it himself. For Melody, for Mels, for River. For Amy. For himself. For all of them that had suffered at her hands.

They were just getting even.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review :)**

The Doctor knew a thing or two about personal vengeance. But he knew how it can destroy you, how it can tear you up inside. He used to Rose to stop him when he got manic, until she made him see what he was becoming and he told himself _no_, they weren't going to beat him.

But Rose was gone, and all that was left was the Doctor to stop Amy from losing it about the kidnapping of her daughter. He knew how it felt to lose a child - he'd lost several - and when she was still alive like this...

He knew that Amy wanted to get even, to get her revenge on Madame Kovarian. It reminds him of his own attitude after the Time War, the complete lack of empathy because everything was gone, and what else _mattered_?

Rose fixed that for him, she made him _better_ and she made him _want_ to be better.

Maybe he can try to do the same for Amy and Rory, the good friends that they are. Their daughter is gone but it didn't have to be forever.

He can still rescue Melody Pond from the clutches of Madame Kovarian.

And rescue Amy from herself.


End file.
